Secret Relations
by duckie666
Summary: Piggy back rides, homophobes and secret meetings with added evesdroppers.What more do you want? Slash eg. boy and boy. if you don't understand don't read this fic. Written by my mate Rosie.


A/N Yet again this belongs to my good friend Rosie. This contains slash. I won't say who because that would spoil it. Please review. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Just so you know.

'Yee-ha, c'mon George, hurry up, faster, faster!' Ron Weasly yelled as George prepared himself for round two. 'Can't you go any quicker?'

'Hey, hey, you're not five years old anymore Ron, it's getting harder and harder to do this.'

'Oh just shut up and run. Look, everyone's cheering you, and I can't bear to let Harry win again!' Ron grabbed hold of George's shoulders and dug his heels into his ribs.

'OUCH! Ron, if you think that breaking my bones will make me go faster, then you are sadly mistaken. I told you, if you keep choosing me to be your horse, you're not gonna win, everyone knows Fred's the strong one. Can't I have Harry for once?' George produced a sudden spurt of speed which resulted in him tripping over his feet and come crashing to the floor, Ron on top of him. Screams of laughter could be heard all over the common room.

'Oh, oh, oh.' Gasped Angelina. 'Has anyone got a camera? We have to get a photo of this.' Ron was lying spread-eagled on George face down, groin-to-butt.

George began struggling frantically. 'Get off; get off me you stupid arsehole!'

Ron was taken aback. 'What's the problem? They were only havin' a laugh.'

'I know,' said George. 'But I didn't want you, you great lump, lying on top of me crushing my already damaged ribs!' By this time, people had begun to filter away. Whispers and murmurs of 'homophobe' and 'Gay rights for Gays' could be heard as people made their way back to their work. Harry pushed through the crowd and finally reached the pair. 'Phew, that was gruelling. Hey, George, what was that all about?' As soon as the words were out of his mouth, George exploded. 'Why are you making such a big deal about it? I didn't want Ron lying on me; I'm not a fucking Gay!' George stormed off angrily. Harry, bemused, turned to Ron.

'Whoa, he's so homophobic he's gay! What's his problem? No-one really thinks he likes to take it up the chuff.' Ron shrugged and went over to the sitting area. After waiting for a while, Harry joined him. Unknown to anyone else, Fred sat alone in the corner in the room. As the night went on, more and more people went up to the dormitories to sleep, but Fred remained where he was. It was much later on when he heard the sounds of the portrait opening, and someone entering the common room. He turned and saw George standing at the entrance. Silently, the moved towards each other and their lips met briefly. Fred pulled George into a tight embrace and began to gently kiss his neck, moving down further and further. Eventually, they pulled apart.

'George, did it really bother you, you know, earlier on?'

George sighed. 'No, but I was just so scared of giving something away and ruining what we had. I didn't want anyone to find out; I couldn't bear it if….'

'Shhhhh, don't worry, you didn't spoil it. Okay, so people are now a bit suspicious, but it'll all die down soon. I don't want this to end either. Listen, I've been thinking about us a lot recently and, well…' Fred paused and turned away. George became alert, thinking that something was terribly wrong. 'What? What's the matter?'

'I really want to take our relationship to the next level!' blurted Fred. He looked at George, who had moved to the fireplace and was gazing into the flames. Fred walked towards the motionless figure, and placed his arms around him. Instantly, George turned and began kissing Fred furiously. Hands fumbling, he managed to undo the zip of Fred's jeans and placed his hand inside. He felt the lump hidden inside begin to grow, and heard Fred gasp. 'You want to do it now?'

'Why not? It's a good a time as any. And besides, all that talking about us has aroused me.' He began massaging Fred's enlarged cock and gently squeezing his balls. Fred collapsed into the nearest armchair, moaning quietly. George got down to business…..

Harry woke hearing a slight noise. He felt wide awake and concerned. Had he just heard someone groaning? Silently, he got out of bed and made his way down the dormitory stairs. The groaning became louder. Someone must be in a heck of a lot of pain to be groaning like that, he thought. He reached the bottom of the staircase and nearly shouted out. Fred was lying in an armchair and George was knelt down, sucking and licking his erect penis. Harry knew he had to go back up but Fred's orgasm was turning him on, and he sighed as he felt the familiar feeling that he had longed for ever since Ron ran off with Malfoy and refused to be his sex buddy. He leant against the wall, his eyes glued to the live sex show in front of him. He would go up in a minute; after all, he didn't want the twins injuring themselves. Better he wait to see if they're okay……….

With one final groan, Fred came in George's mouth and watched as he swallowed it all. 'Hey, greedy, you're supposed to share!'

'Sorry, but you taste so good.' George stood up and started to rub the tip of his throbbing penis. 'So, are you ready?'

Fred looked unsure 'George, I don't know. What if it hurts?' George kissed him forcefully on the lips. 'Don't worry, I'd never hurt you. I promise.' He pushed Fred's head towards his member and made him lick it. 'Right, now it'll slip into you easily.' Fred turned over so that he was bent over the armchair. George placed his hands on Fred's hips and gently pushed forwards. Fred cried out, but muffled the sound with a cushion. He had never felt anything like it before, painful yet so good….. Finally the whole of George's penis had penetrated Fred's virgin asshole, and he began to pump it in and out, in and out, slowly at first, then building up faster and faster until he felt his huge knob twitch. He pulled out and swore as he offloaded his man juice all over Fred's round, red, butt cheeks. Fred has cum long before, but he bit the cushion again to silence the sounds he made as he came again. Both panting and limp from the experience, they fell into the armchair together and started to clean up each other's tools.

Harry sank down onto the floor. He had never watched anything like this. His palms and forehead were sweaty, and his breath was short. He stood up and looked down at his pyjamas. There was a damp patch forming where he had come. His fingers were covered in jism, and as he made his way up the stairs, he began to lick them clean……………

A/N Oh the wrongness! Please review.


End file.
